


Hermione's Timely Secret

by Fribsnizzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fribsnizzle/pseuds/Fribsnizzle
Summary: Hermione has a secret place she likes to go to read...BUT WAIT! There's more.Very Mature, explicit content.You have been warned.
Kudos: 29





	Hermione's Timely Secret

**Hermione’s Timely Secret**

**  
**  
Weekends are generally peaceful days where students can relax, go home, or enjoy their favorite pastimes. Hardly a secret, reading is Hermione’s favorite pastime. At least that is what everyone assumes.

And such it is on this beautiful, warm, spring Saturday. It is a day tailor-made for relaxing outside. Shortly after lunch, Hermione walked past several students on her way out of the castle. As usual, it barely raised an eyebrow. No one was the least bit surprised whenever they saw her leaving with a couple of books under her arm. Be that as it may, it did not stop the sniggery.

“There goes Granger with her new boyfriend,” snipped a pug-nosed Ravenclaw girl in a low voice. The other girls around her giggled at the remark.

“I hope her other books don’t get jealous,” quipped one of the others.

“She has two this time. Oooolala,” added yet another

Hermione simply kept walking. Even though she could not make out most of it, she knew the others were making crass comments and jokes about her. It did not bother her any longer. She had endured juvenile behavior from many of the others, including Harry and especially Ron, since her arrival at Hogwarts. She had grown to simply ignore them.

A pleasant zephyr rustled her hair as she exited the main gate and headed off toward the south end of the Black Lake. The path down to the lake was a rocky traverse through a hillside busy changing its look from brown to a lush green decorated with colorful bursts of spring flowers that scented the air with their sweet nectars. Bees were buzzing all about and songbirds returning from their winter in the Mediterranean filled the sky with song and wing.

Once on the lakeshore, she made her way are to a place on the west side that she had found a while back. It was a secluded little cove where she could enjoy the sun and breeze without the interference of others. It would be just her, the books, the lapping waves and her imagination. Once there, she quickly settled in and started reading.

As was her custom, the first book was educational. This time it was one was about the Goblin Rebellions of the 17th and 18th centuries. The second book was a muggle romance novel about witches and wizards that she had smuggled into Hogwarts from a recent trip home.

She leaned back and read through the rebellions starting with the one in 1612 which took place near what is now Hogsmeade. The final one was led by Urg the Unclean in the 17th Century and led to the truce and sometimes contemptuous relationship between the wizarding world and goblins of modern times.

Satisfied with her increase in knowledge, she picked up the second book. It turned out to be a bit more explicit than Hermione had expected when she picked it out. That explained the look she got from the man at the bookstore when he saw it mixed in with her other selections. He had let it go without actual comment because he was used to her picking more advanced reading than her age might indicate.

Not far into the book, she arrived at a scene between the two main characters, a witch and a young man from the village where she lived in secret. The man was a tall, muscular in an athletic way sort with thick, flowing blonde hair. He had fancied the young witch for a while but was too shy to approach her.

The witch sported a thick head of reddish-brown hair and eyes the color of fine amber. She had always been reluctant to interact with muggles on more than a casual level. She feared being found out and attacked by less than tolerant villagers.

Tonight was different. She set aside her trepidations. A few casual words at a punch bowl turned into a few dances. That led to a more serious conversation where they both admitted their unacted upon attraction for each other. And now, here they were starting to breathe hard as they with their lips locked together and their hands starting to explore hitherto untouched places.

While not an overtly explicit story, it was still quite risqué for a young teen. As the description of their tryst continued, Hermione started feeling a warm tingle in the lower abdomen. Before long her free hand was moving unconsciously over her pubic mound. It became abundantly clear that this was heading toward a session of masturbation, to which Hermione was perfectly okay.

Truth be known, most of her Saturday trips out to this spot ended that way ever since her discovery of self-pleasure about a year ago. Although most of the time her masturbation was not a result of her reading material, this time it was giving her urges a boost.

Weather permitting, Hermione found this spot ideal for a little ‘personal’ time. Such activity was impossible in the dorms. The library was also too risky and the dungeons too depressing.

She eventually set the book aside and unfastened her blouse. The cool breeze on her suddenly exposed nipples caused them to harden into dark brown nuggets She seldom wore a bra because her young breasts were still small and quite firm. Her hands moved over them, squeezing, massaging, pinching her nipples as the fire between her legs intensified. Within moments she was flushed and breathing hard.

She took her hands off her breasts and pulled up her skirt. Lifting her ass, she skinned off her panties and exposed her still ripening loins to the open sky. She was ready for the next level.

Her right hand moved down and caressed her silky, half-grown bush and moved in a circular motion against her pubic mound to stimulate her already swollen clit. Then, just as she was pressing her middle finger between the lips of her pussy to give herself open access to her vagina and clit she heard it…the unmistakable sound of shoe leather grinding against the gravel of the lakeshore.

Her mind exploded as panic gripped her and her heart doubled its already overexcited pounding. In a flash, she quickly jerked her panties back on and pulled down her skirt as the sound of the approaching crunches grew louder. Her fingers betrayed her as she began fumbling at the buttons on her blouse. One…….two……..almost three. "C'mon, Granger," her mind screamed at her ineptness. Then she found herself staring into the face of the last person on Earth she would ever expect to encounter. She was face-to-face with Hermione Granger.

“W-W-Who are you?” she stuttered in stunned, stark disbelief.

“I’m you,” came the matter-of-fact reply.

“That’s…That’s impossible. You’re someone using polyjuice, or…or…or an apparition, or a boggart,” she managed to get out while still trying to finish buttoning her blouse. “WHO ARE YOU?”

“I told you. I am you,” said the soothing voice of the intruder.

“STOP IT! You’re lying. Stop lying.”

“I’m telling the truth. If I were lying or someone else, would I have this?” said the intruder as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse and pulled on a slender, gold chain until a pendant emerged. It was her time turner.

Recognizing the device, Hermione gulped. “You really are me? You are here from the future?”

“Yes, I am you from a few hours in the future.”

Hermione’s mind was racing. Her face was a mask of stunned horror. This was like nothing she could have ever imagined. She was a jumble of panic, curiosity and utter amazement.

“Wh-wh-wh-why are you here?” she asked, almost frightened to hear the answer. “Is there a problem?”

“No. I am just here for you,” she said as she knelt down beside herself. “You want something…need something. I am here to give it to you.”

“What do I need may I ask?” asked Hermione, her hand moving slowly toward her wand. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You know,” said her future self as she opened three more buttons on her blouse. “Look inside yourself. You know.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, full of fear, as the hand was now reaching toward the buttons on her blouse. She pushed it away.  
“Don’t. Stop it,” she said in a weak voice.

The hand came back. This time it touched a button before being brushed aside only to start circling back again.

“Relax,” said her future self in a soft voice. “Relax. Let it happen. You know you want to.”

The hand made it back to the top button and released it. Hermione gave a gasping exhale. Her face flushed and her expression showed her surrender as the second, third, all of the buttons were released.

Future Hermione spread open Hermione’s blouse to expose her upper body to the bright sunlight. Her tiny boobs barely rose off her chest, except for the nipples which stuck up as rock-hard, brown nuggets. She then finished opening her blouse and released her identical breasts to Hermione’s fixed gaze.

Hermione’s stomach rose and fell fueled with fear and arousal as her future self leaned forward to bring her lips toward her face. The needle on her moral compass was spinning out of control. Her entire structure of right and wrong was melting before her eyes.

Hermione’s body trembled like a scared, little animal as their lips met with electrifying contact. Her future self pressed in, kissing her with an urgent desire. Hermione remained frozen for a moment, then put her arms around herself, pulling their breasts together and kissing back as if her life depended on it.

They embraced for several moments, muffled, passionate noises rising from them. Finally, Future Hermione pushed them apart so she could get a hand between them and start caressing and squeezing Hermione’s breasts. Hermione responded with almost painful moans as she gasped for air.

Future Hermione’s hand worked downward until she found it tussling with Hermione’s skirt to gain access to her nether region. Hermione moved her legs apart allowing the hand to find its way onto her soaking panties. As the hand reached her panty-covered slit Hermione arched her back and cried out with pleasure. A second later the hand had moved aside the leg hole of her panties and was pressing through the wet hair and inside her pussy. Hermione kissed her future self with desperate vigor as anxious fingers rubbed her clit and pressed at the open to her vagina.

It was only natural that her future self knew all of the spots to touch and how to touch them. Hermione moaned as Future Hermione worked her way down her neck and teased the light hairs under her left arm before sucking down hard her left, then right nipple.

Future Hermione kissed her way down her abdomen, swirling her tongue around her navel. She sat up as she reached the waistline of Hermione’s skirt. Pulling her finger out of Hermione’s vagina and away from her clitoris, she grasped the waistline of the skirt with both hands and slid it off along with her panties. Hermione was now naked except for her shoes and socks, and wide-open blouse.

Hermione’s eyes were locked on her future self wondering what was going to happen next. Her future self smiled and leaned forward so she could kiss her at the top of her immature bush. She continued to kiss and lick her way around the left side of Hermione’s silky hairs and down the crease between her leg and pussy. After a few moments of nibbling, sucking on and teasing the inside of her thigh she moved to the other side and reversed the process moving upward.

By the time Future Hermione relented and moved her mouth directly to her pussy, Hermione was ready to explode. As she stabbed at her vagina with her tongue and lashed it over her rock hard clit Hermione erupted in the first orgasm of her life not created by her own hand or something in it, such as a wand. Her hands were tangled in the thick hair of her future self as she pushed her head down hard into her twat. Future Hermione had to hold on tightly to avoid being bucked off as Hermione gasped and cried out in delirious pleasure.

A couple of minutes passed as Hermione laid on her back panting as her breasts rose and fell. Her eyes were closed but her face was full of satisfaction. When her eyes finally opened her future self was smiling down on her with a face smeared with the glistening, creamy juices of her young cunt.

“Oh my god,” she managed to get out as she started to giggle. “That was amazing. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I knew you would like it. I am you, after all.”

Hermione’s giggles broke into uncontrollable laughter. She was overcome with everything that had just happened. Deep inside she knew she had done something bad, violated her most core values, but it did not matter. She liked it.

“Would you like to try something else?” asked Future Hermione.

“What?” she asked with widening eyes. Her curiosity was peaked.

“How about if we trade places and you do to me what I just did to you?”

“Ohhhhhhh…” gasped Hermione. “You want…me…to do that thing to you?”

“Yes, if you want to do it. I would love for you to make love to me with your mouth. We both know you have read about it, even though it kind of grossed you out at the time, it also intrigued you.”

“Yes, I want to do it,” answered Hermione as she smiled and got up onto her feet. She removed her blouse and the time turner as her future self also stood up and removed all of her clothes, including her shoes and socks.

Hermione stepped forward and embraced her future self. Their nipples rubbing together were like being poked with electricity. Their lips locked into a writhing kiss, their tongues probing and jousting. Hermione got the first taste of her own juices from off Future Hermione’s face. She was surprised by the fact she thought she tasted good. Their hands caressed each other’s back, eventually finding their butts and pulling to unite their loins.

After a moment they pushed apart. Standing, their small breasts were much more prominent than when she was on her back. She began squeezing and caressing those of her future self who did the same to hers. Hermione bent at the knees and stooped down. She starting kissing and sucking the small globes of her future self. Future Hermione’s head tipped back in ecstatic joy as a hiss escaped her lips while Hermione nibbled on her nipples.

Hermione knew exactly how to push all of the right buttons. After all, she was doing this to herself. She dropped to her knees and kissed her way down her abdomen, pausing to tease her future self by pulling on the soft, moist strands of her growing bush with her teeth.

Her future self was shaking as she kissed her thighs while using a hand to wedge them apart. When she leaned in and directly kissed her pussy Future Hermione collapsed onto the ground.

Hermione moved in between Future Hermione’s legs which spread in anxious anticipation. She spread open the lips of her slit with her fingers so her tongue could make its first contact with her swollen clitoris. Future Hermione was breathing hard, her stomach heaving.

Hermione pressed a finger against the slick opening of her vagina. With a little prodding, her finger popped in as her future self gasped and moaned. She pushed it all of the way in and then pulled it back. She began pumping it in and out the way she did with her wand while masturbating. After a moment she managed to get a second finger inside.

Future Hermione began pumping her hips against Hermione’s face in an urge rhythm matching the two fingers inside her. “OH MYYYYY!!!” she suddenly exclaimed as her orgasm caused her to spasm and contort like she had been plugged into an electrical outlet. Hermione held on tightly, lashing her tongue side-to-side over her clit.

By now, Hermione was completely overheated with the desire for another orgasm of her own. Acting on instinct entirely outside of anything she knew or had read, she broke apart from her future self and stood up. She then stepped between Future Hermione’s legs and lowered herself to bring their pussies in contact.

Hermione began rubbing her pussy back and forth over Future Hermione’s. It started slow but built-in intensity and vigor. Before long they were moaning in unbridled passion. If not for the wetness of their twats, the speed of their mutual humping might have set their young bushes on fire.

Seconds later their orgasms wracked their bodies. They were out of control. Their impassioned cries echoed on the lake threatening to out them. Then Hermione toppled over and they laid on their backs gulping for air like a pair of fish out of water.

Time passed. The pair eventually regained their composure and sat up. “I am totally exhausted,” said Hermione as she took a deep breath and gave her future self a smirky grin.

“Yes, that was very strenuous…exceptionally fine exercise,” noted her future self in a forced academic voice that quickly deteriorated into a giggling laugh.

“I am not sure I can move. I may just sleep here tonight,” replied Hermione with a chuckle.

“Really though…we…uh…you need to get back up to the castle,” commented her future self. You need to get cleaned up and make it to dinner. You don’t want to miss dinner. There are a lot of your favorites on the menu tonight,”

“Okay,” groaned Hermione as she struggled onto her feet and gathered her clothes.

“And we CAN’T be seen together,” said future Hermione as she started dressing.

“Obviously,” agreed Hermione, grinning a little as she watched her future self putting on the same clothes that she was putting on.

“We can split up and take different routes after we get around the end of the lake.”

Hermione made her way to the dormitories where she grabbed clean clothes and her large, fluffy towel. Then she headed off to the bathroom while avoiding any close passings of other students. She could not believe how stinky she was from all of the mixed sweat and sex juices. She quickly cleaned herself and got into fresh clothes so she could head down to dinner. Laundry could wait.

She saw the pug-nosed Ravenclaw girl that was making rude remarks when she had left earlier sitting with her friends as she entered the dining hall.

“Hello, ladies,” chirped Hermione as she strode by them. “Lovely day.”

“What was that about?” said the pug-nosed girl to her friends.

“Ya. She never talks to us,” said one of them

“She looked all…glowy,” added another. “What do you think…”

“Weird. She never looks glowy.”

Ya, just dull as the books she reads.”

“…must have been hexed,” injected the pug-nosed girl.

“Ya. Hexed,” they all agreed.

Dinner was delicious, as advertised, and Hermione had worked up quite an appetite.

“You’re really eating a lot,” noted Harry.

“Ya. You have more on your plate than Ron,” quipped Ginny. The comment caused Ron to pause from his shepherd’s pie to scowl at her.

“A lot of these are my favorites. And I got a lot of exercise…uh…walking down by the lake. And that gave me a good appetite. And…” Hermione cut herself off as she was starting to ramble in an attempt to cover her tracks.

The group finished eating. Hermione got up from the dining table and walked to the library for “a bit of relaxing reading”. She pulled a couple of books from the shelves and sat down in her favorite study spot. Her mind tried to focus on reading, however, she could not keep from reflecting back on the events of the day. Her body ached from all of the exertion, but it was a good ache. A warm feeling filled her body.

The bell in the clock tower rang out breaking her trance.

BONGGGGGG

Hermione glanced around the room. Suddenly she saw her future self looking at her from the end of a row of books. She hesitated, not certain what she should do.

BONGGGGGG

Then Hermione got up and walked to her future self. They looked at each other warmly.

BONGGGGGG

“I thought you were already gone.”

“Not yet. But I will be soon.”

BONGGGGGG

“I had fun,” said Hermione with a quiet giggle. A bit of red-tinted her cheeks.

“I did, too,” said her future self.

BONGGGGGG

“Maybe we can…”

“…yes, it is up to you, you know.”

BONGGGGGG

They stood silent, staring long and deep into each other’s eyes.

BONGGGGGG

Then, they came together in a tight embrace.

BONGGGGGG

They shared a long, passionate kiss, not concerned with the possibility of someone seeing them.

BONGGGGGG

Then Hermione was all alone.

  


The End??)

  


I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did, please give it a Kudo. Kudos...the way to ask for a sequel .


End file.
